


What Makes Her Come

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [84]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Belle have some fun outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes Her Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> prompt - outdoor sex

“Are you sure?”

Belle’s nervous giggle echoes through the forest as she looks expectantly at her companion. Ruby’s answer comes in the form of a demanding kiss. Belle melts at this, forgetting her concerns about the location.

Ruby’s hands are working their way up beneath her short skirt and Belle feels inspired to bite at her paramour’s lips. It is a quick, but sharp, movement that sparks something in Ruby. Her hands slip determinedly beneath Belle’s underwear and her tongue coaxes a soft low moan. 

“I love you.” Ruby hisses as Belle’s hands hungrily move in to touch her revealed breasts. 

These words are Belle’s ultimate turn-on. They bring her to the edge. She cannot hold it in anymore. She screams across the elementary school playground in pleasure as Ruby thrusts her fingers farther inside her. 

This is love.


End file.
